Talk:Andorian
I'm removing this odd 'food' section added by User:Nasaty. Most of these seems like conjecture... for example, akharrad is from Mr. Scott's Guide manual, but there's nothing in that source about roasting fish on a rack. Regardless of sourcing, Andorian foods should each have their own article, making these extended description redundant when a simple link would suffice. -- Captain MKB 01:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Removed text *Andorian foods are listed below: Akharrad: Steamed fish that is left to cook for 48 hours in an underground pit and rack. Alardi partinna: A pasta dish served with a cream sauce and various meats. Cabbage soup: A thick soup colored indigo by the Andorian cabbage. This plant is supremely adapted to the cold and thus is valuable not only to the Andorians but to the wider Federation also; Andorian cabbage plantations are found on many colony worlds where the temperature is too low for most other food crops. Dreaak: A red oblong vegetable used to make sauces or served sliced raw. Duuploni: A type of grain. Eth'la: An edible vine. Frost eel: An electric eel found only in the Khyzhon Sea. Gristhera: Thick sliced and fried tuber roots, heavily seasoned with rime leave and served with honar; suitable for consumption by, and appeals to, many different species. Commonly served in bowls or trays, individual gristhera are morsels that can be consumed in one or a few bites. As such, gristhera has become a commonly-served Hors d'œuvre at Federation diplomatic functions. Hari: Flat bread usually served roasted; made from a plant root. ( ) Honar: A type of condiment used on meats and vegetables. Imparay: A type of spice ground from eketha tree roots; has a spicy flavour. It is traditionally served with redbat, among other meals. Kaizis sprout: large harvested sprouts from the kaizis bean. L'tRunye: Pink-tipped rice. Necreena: Chopped raw fish served on ice with a salty dipping sauce made from cooked zhavey’s drippings. Pizza, Andorian: a type of open faced sandwich served hot and sliced; hari flat bread coated in stewed dreaak and topped with shredded redbat meat; most often found in Andorian fast food. Outlets of Andorian fast food are found throughout the Federation; for example, on the Promenade of Space Station Deep Space 9, one such restaurant was located at room 01-754. Redbat: Large flying mammal whose meat is popular on Andoria; often cooked over an open fire and eaten with hari or stewed with Andorian cabbage. Rime leaf: A small reddish-orange leaf that is dried and used as seasoning. Sandbush seed: Seeds toasted in their husks for a snack. Skopar: A type of grain. Shaysha: An edible beetle-like insect. It is presented to non-Andorian tourists as “the insect delicacy of the Archipelago". ( ) Shevt'ak: A sweet dessert, served in small portions. Shevt’ak is also an endearment among Andorians, usually used by a parent to refer to a child. Sohla t'pocowan: Ground grain cooked until soft and creamy. Sour grain pilaf: A mix of various grains that have been allowed to ferment. It has a nutty citrus aroma. Spice cake: Sweeter version of spice bread. ( }}) Spice bread: A dark brown bread flavoured with imparay spice. Tuber root: A type of plant's root similar to Terran Sweet Potatoes; high in calories. Taqq: Hard baked biscuits; used as emergency rations. Vithi: An edible flower. ( ) Yutann: An elongated citrus fruit grown on vines; varies from yellow to purple; often sliced and cooked in a sweet syrup as an desert or brewed into a citris drink. Xixu: A marine plant whose fronds may be mashed and used in baby food. ( ) Height: "Andorians ranged in height from about 1.7 to 2.2 meters tall, with the average male at about 2.3 meters, and a female at 1.8 meters." How can this be right? Can we get a clarification from the sourcebooks? --Sianmink (talk) 20:41, August 2, 2019 (UTC)